SW1ki:Featured article
The current featured article is Krackor Reincus. Nominate an article to be the next featured article! Nominations Sarian :Nominated on July 6, 2006 * Support -- In addition to containing plenty of content, it's about a race that originated on SW1. -- Xerxes 21:15, 6 July 2006 (UTC) **I think with some formatting this can become our next featured article. Plus what Xerxes said. --Danik Kreldin 20:14, 22 March 2007 (UTC) * Support -- I think it is a good idea to focus on some of the articles that make us unique, but I agree that a little formating is needed first.--ImperialFH 21:31, 22 March 2007 (UTC) * Support -- I'll go for this, just some formatting as suggested. -- Nasa eagle 21:18, 31 March 2007 (UTC) *'Support' -- It'll be good so long as there is /something/ chosen, I think the current one has been up for some months now. Since this one has four supports, can it be chosen now? :D --Raybatsford 13:32, 26 August 2007 (UTC) *I think this will be our next featured article unless someone objects... --Danik Kreldin 08:02, 12 November 2007 (UTC) *Since I don't think no one objected to this, I'd like this to be our next feature article starting next monday.--Raybatsford 01:25, 17 January 2008 (UTC) **I personally think there should be more time between featured articles. We are not like Wookieepedia where we have thousands of great articles to choose from to justify a weekly basis - we have less than 3,000 articles, and of those 3,000, I'd say 90% of them are short articles or just stubs. We have a small pool of feature-worthy articles to choose from, so if we went with a weekly basis we'd run out of articles to feature very quickly. --Danik Kreldin 01:52, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ***How about now? Even cleaned up some of the problems with the article originally and added a working picture by bogarting Liza's. ****Bump. *****Bump. Second Battle of Cochran :Nominated on March 22nd, 2007 * Support -- I like it. --Danik Kreldin 20:18, 22 March 2007 (UTC) * Conditional support -- Eventually it could be a good article for Feature, but looking at the list of past featured articles, almost half of them are battles or campaigns. Lets mix it up a bit more, highlight some races, planets, players, and/or ships first before putting another battle up. --ImperialFH 21:31, 22 March 2007 (UTC) * Conditional support -- I agree with Prospero on this. -- Nasa eagle 21:18, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Kyrin Sh'vani | Raxis L'ygr :Nominated on March 31st, 2007 * Support -- I think we should get some NR folks up for nominations, further encourge their use here on the wiki and to recognize their contributions. -- Nasa eagle 21:16, 31 March 2007 (UTC) * Conditional Support -- I think both of the articles are great and would love to see some NR people represented. I am not a big fan, however, of the fact that there's no TOC visible. But, then again, that's because the articles aren't very long, which is just as much of a positive argument. So, this is more a support than a conditional support but, yeah. Does that make sense? Should I lay off the deathsticks? --SW1 Kyle 20:14, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Dathomir Raid :Nominated on May 7th, 2007 * Support' -- I think this could become on of our featured articles with a little work as it encompasses a work from several different perspectives. -- Nasa eagle 16:17, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *'Support' -- I definitely agree. This plot has been a great deal of fun and once the page is finished, I think it would make a fine Featured Article. -- Del 19:46, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *'Conditional Support' -- I agree, but would also like to see the Showdown at Cochran article put up, and would argue that it could go up at any time and give this article time to complete itself first. Showdown at Cochran :Nominated on May 8th, 2007 * Support -- This event was not a truly major TP battle, but it had some really cool storylines involved in its setup, and was a display that the NR finally knows what they're doing, and shows their heroic side very well. Plus, I just think the article itself is extremely well-written. --SW1 Kyle 20:09, 8 May 2007 (UTC) * Support -- I'd agree to this one, too - particularly if the scenes that were done on Cochran's surface after the Sith withdrew are added. They were a lot of fun. --Del 20:41, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Past Featured Articles *[[I2SD Conqueror|HIMS Conqueror]] *Nar Shaddaa Revolution *Retribution of Coruscant *Corporate Sector Authority *Death Star III *Second Battle of Etti IV *Galactic Empire Category:Featured articles